


That First Step

by Kybear99



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Goddammit jordis you're finally doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybear99/pseuds/Kybear99
Summary: Jordis finally takes the Dragonborn's suggestion.





	That First Step

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a follow up to one of my others, "Friends in Dark Places". If you don't read that one first, you'll be pretty confused as to what's going on. Be sure to read so you're all caught up. Enjoy!

Today was the day. It took a lot of prepping and reasoning with herself, finding the courage was the hardest part; but she finally brought herself to do it. 

Jordis sat at the kitchen table, a piece of paper, a quill, and an inkwell in front of her. She stared at the writing materials pensively, quietly.

"Urgh, I can't do it!" The Shieldmaiden exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. It was too much to bear, how could she even start to write the letter to Cylfina? That beautiful little Bosmer and her down to Nirn attitude would be the death of her. She hasn't gotten to interact with her much, but the few times she has, Cylfina was always very kind to the Nord.

"You're being a wuss." Jordis heard from behind her, turning around she found the Dragonborn sitting in the living area, lazily sipping from a bottle of mead. 

"I beg your pardon?" Jordis asked her thane incredulously, the Nord has fought dragons and bandits alike alongside the Altmer woman, and she's being treated like a coward?

"You're being a wuss, Jordis." Ky repeated with a deep chuckle, causing the whole house to reverberate slightly. Jordis scoffed at her thane.  
The Altmer stood up and made her way over to the kitchen table, plopping down on one of the empty chairs.  
"Jordis, Cylfina is one of the friendliest people I know. You don't have to worry about any harshness from her." The Dovahkiin said cooly.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Jordis said.  
"But what if she does?" Ky countered, resting her forearms on the table, cocking an eyebrow at her Housecarl.

"But I don't know if she even swings that way," Jordis said quietly, her eyes downcast at the blank piece of paper. The Dovahkiin let out a loud belly laugh, making the whole house rumble, a few knick knacks falling off the shelves.

"Darling!" Both women heard Jenassa yell from upstairs, Ky gave Jordis a sheepish grin. "Sorry love." The Altmer called out to her wife. Turning back to her housecarl, she patted Jordis' hand. 

"Cylfina swings that way, trust me. She swings both ways actually, but she's always had a preference for women."

Jordis' eyes widened, and she let out a soft "oh". The Altmer grinned, "Yeah, 'oh'. Let me help you write the letter Jordis."

Jordis looked at Ky with surprise, "You would do that for me, my thane?" The Dragonborn nodded,  
"Jordis you have followed me into battle without hesitation, you guard my home and my family with no complaint, and you've always allowed me to vent to you and never judged me. I consider you one of my very best friends. The least I can do is help you write a letter to someone you fancy."

Jordis grinned at her thane before she picked up the quill and dipped it in ink, "Okay."

**************************************

"I've got something to deliver for you, your hands only." A courier said running up to Cylfina, the Bosmer's head jerked back at the Nord's suddenness. She went to open her mouth to ask who it's from, but the courier cut her off, "No time for small talk, I've got important deliveries to make." He said before scurrying off. Cylfina shook her head, Skyrim's people sure were peculiar at times. She looked down at the letter that rested in her hands, folding it over a few times. She couldn't find a name or address on it. She cocked an eyebrow before opening it, her eyes scanned the loopy scrawl.

'Cylfina,

I hope this letter finds you well, I paid the courier extra to make sure it got to you quickly. I had been thinking of writing you this letter for a while, I just never had the courage. My Thane actually had to talk me into it, could you believe that? She actually helped me write this letter. You see, Cylfina, I find you beautiful and very kind. I always have, ever since you came to Solitude to visit Ky last summer. I know I haven't gotten to speak with you much, just here and there when you were at Proudspire, but I enjoyed what conversation we had. I don't want to make this letter too long, and I hope you don't think of me a fool for writing it. I will say that I would very much like to get to know you better, I think you're wonderful. I hope you'll write back, though if not I understand. I wish you well.' At the bottom of the letter, the Nord had signed her name. 

The Bosmer smiled, tracing her finger over the swooping 'J' of the Nord's name. She recalls Jordis, and found her very sweet when they had interacted that summer. Cylfina had wished to speak with the Shieldmaiden more, but didn't think the woman thought much of her. Turning on her heel, the wood elf scampered into Winstead Manor with a smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. Digging through a chest, she found a piece of paper and a quill. She sat down at the table, dipping her pen she wrote in her delicate print,

'Jordis,'


End file.
